


Forever, Huh?

by fennecfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Clint Barton Can Bake, Gifty Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennecfawkes/pseuds/fennecfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a cupcake. Just one.</p><p>A drabble I've been waiting to post at the opportune time. For raiining, who, if I am to understand correctly, is celebrating the anniversary of her birth.</p><p>Not my characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



Phil hasn’t been in a SHIELD dorm—that’s what they are; Nick can call them apartments all he wants, but they’re a fraction of a step up from his room at Northwestern—in years, and he’s curious to see what Clint’s done with his, if anything at all. Clint answers the door, grinning, a streak of what appears to be chocolate on the left side of his face. Fleetwood Mac’s “I Don’t Want to Know” is playing quietly in the background.

“ _Rumours_?” Phil asks after Clint kisses him hello, quickly, softly, somehow breathtakingly, the way only Clint can.

“There was this one trapeze artist, Cassandra Rose,” says Clint, walking Phil over to his bed—nicer than a typical SHIELD-issue cot, which Phil’s curious about, but not enough to interrupt Clint when he’s talking about the circus. “She was obsessed with Stevie Nicks. Never stopped playing this album. And I get why. It’s so good.” He sits down and pulls at Phil’s hand till Phil is at his side. Clint reaches toward his nightstand and hands Phil a cupcake—chocolate, with chocolate frosting and purple sprinkles and a single candle burning in the middle.

“Found out it was your birthday from Nat,” he says. “And before you ask, I don’t know how she knew, either. Your gift’s still on its way—it’s a foosball table, Captain America and the Howling Commandos against Nazis, sorry, ruined the surprise, but it’s really kickass—and I thought I’d make this for you in the meantime.”

Phil just looks at him, and he wonders if he’s more touched by this than he should be.

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday in about ten years, Clint.”

“Well, that’s over,” Clint says with a huff. “I mean, assuming we’re still together for more birthdays, which I really hope we will be, I don’t think I’ve been keeping that a secret at all, the way I kind of want you to myself forever and—”

Phil cuts him off with a kiss, and if Clint’s surprised, it doesn’t show. Phil reaches around him to put the cupcake back on the nightstand (after blowing out the candle, of course, because even kissing is not worth a fire hazard), then crowds in closer to Clint. Clint leans back against the headboard, and Phil—more clumsily than he’d like to admit—moves to straddle him.

“If this is the thanks I get for a cupcake, I’m looking forward to what happens when I give you a real gift,” says Clint, grinning.

“Forever, huh?”

Clint nods, looking a bit more solemn. “You already knew that, right?”

“I’m not as self-assured as I look.”

“Well.” Clint moves his hands to Phil’s hips. “I’m not going anywhere. And if I have my way, neither are you.” He kisses Phil this time, and it’s sweet and soft with the promise of something rougher, and Phil wonders why it took this long for him to have the best two months of his life. Not that he’s complaining.


End file.
